Sayonara Fukuchou
by NinjyareBangBang
Summary: hanya berawa dari keisengan Yamazaki membaca laporan Hijikata. isinya ternyata tentang... Apa yang terjadi pada Hijikata? - Kenapa judul FF ini Sayonara Fukuchou? Silakan di baca u,u


Sayonara Fukuchou

Hari ini aku hanya bisa terdiam mendapati ruang kerja. Berantakan. Kacau balau. Aku yakin ini ulah Hijikata-san. Aku bisa mengerti sih, tapi agaknya, ini kelewatan! Botol sake, puntung dan bungkus rokok, ditambah dengan abunya ada di mana-mana. Kalau saja aku ada di posisi Hijikata-san, maka aku pasti akan menjadi atasan yang baik, selalu tersenyum dan tidak memperbudak bawahan. Ah sudahlah… yang paling penting sekarang bereskan ini semua. Aku melihat ada sebuah laporan yang ditulis Hijikata-san. Aku iseng membacanya. Ternyata Hijikata-san mengintai Shogun yang dicurigai membantu Amanto dalam melenyapkan Shinsengumi. Amanto bermarkas di kediaman Shogun. Wah, luar biasa, insting Hijikata-san memang tajam. Tapi, apa benar Shogun dan Amanto berniat melenyapkan Shinsengumi? Bukannya Shinsengumi ini polisi Edo? Kalau Shinsengumi lenyap mereka sendiri yang kesusahan 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan Hijikata-san salah intai? Tapi, informasi yang didapatkan Hijikata-san 'kan –kadang-kadang- benar! Yah, anggap saja ini gurauan Hijikata-san saat mabuk.

"woi, Yamazaki, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar seseorang. Suara berat itu tak salah lagi. Hijikata-san… ingin rasanya aku memprotes kepadanya masalah ruangan yang nyaris mirip kapal Titanic yang tenggelam karena pusaran air di Grand Line dan hanyut sampai ke Calm Belt, dan juga habis dicerna dari lambung Kaiorui. Ah, jadinya kok ke One Piece ya? Tapi ya apa boleh buat. Lebih baik tidak usah di jawab.

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya sekedar membereskan ruangan ini" jawabku sedingin mungkin. Sepertinya Hijikata-san cuek saja dengan jawabanku. Tapi, ternyata tidak.

"APA? Lalu? Kau lihat laporanku?"

"yang ini?" ujarku sembari mengangkat sebuah map dan menunjuknya. Hijikata-san mengangguk panik dan bertanya dengan terburu-buru.

"kau lihat isinya?" sial. Mau tau mau aku harus jujur.

"iya. Aku lihat" jawabku datar.

"Yamazaki, kau harus janji untuk tutup mulut masalah ini. Kalau saja Kondou-san dan yang lain tau, akibatnya adalah…"

Hijikata-san terdiam sesaat dan menarik katana-nya sedikit,

"ba-baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku terdiam. Hijikata-san terdiam. Kami terdiam. Sesaat ada angin sejuk berhembus dari arah Hijikata-san. Tatapan mata itu, Mata iblis.

"Anu, Hijikata-san, apa anda yakin dengan masalah ini? Apa yang membuat anda berpikir seperti itu?" ujarku memberanikan diri.

"Yamazaki, wajar kau ragu. Sebenarnya, yang ingin dilenyapkan itu bukan Shinsengumi. Tapi, aku" Hijikata-san membeberkan rencananya atau mungkin mengecohku. Aku hanya mendengarkan saja. "kupastikan Shogun dan Amanto berubah jadi daging cincang." Aku hanya terdiam, Rasanya, Hijikata-san seperti seekor singa kelaparan, haus darah. "Nah, Yamazaki, kau harus janji untuk tutup mulut tentang ini. Jika kau buka mulut, nasibmu akan sama dengan Amanto dan Shogun" Ujar Hijikata-san dingin, tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lirih.

-MALAM HARINYA. . . –

Aku terbangun gara-gara mimpiku tentang Hijikata-san. Entah kenapa, aku terganggu gara-gara rencana Shogun. Shogun dan Amanto berniat menghabisi Hijikata-san? Apa alasannya? Kulirik alarmku. Ah, ternyata ini waktuku untuk patroli malam. Tapi, Hijikata-san mana? Firasatku tidak enak. Jangan-jangan, Hijikata-san pergi ke kediaman Shogun? Tidak mungkin! Kulirik kamar ini. Hijikata-san tidak ada. Katananya tidak ada. Bahkan, yukatanya terlipat rapi. Aku yakin. Hijikata-san pasti disana!

Berbekal dengan firasat, katana, dan bazooka, aku berlari menuju kediaman Shogun. Niatku hanya mengintai, sih. Untuk memastikan, apa keadaannya benar-benar sama seperti di laporan Hijikata-san. Angin berhembus kencang. Ternyata, mendung. dalam beberapa menit lagi, aku yakin akan hujan lebat. Benar saja. Hujannya lebat sekali. Kuterobos saja. Entah kenapa, aku sangat ingin memastikan. Ada semangat aneh berkobar. Seperti, semangat Hijikata-san... Ah, yang benar saja! Cipratan air hujan karena langkahku kuabaikan begitu saja. Semoga Hijikata-san baik-baik saja.

Benar saja. Seperti di laporan Hijikata-san, kediaman Shogun benar-benar ramain dengan Amanto. Dimulai dari gerbang depan, sampai belakang. sangat mustahil untuk menyusup. Bagaimana cara Hijikata-san menyusup ke sini? akan sangat mencolok jika aku menembakkan bazooka disini. dan lebih mencolok dan merepotkan lagi jika aku menghabisi mereka satu per satu dengan katanya. Aku tidak terlalu ahli. Apa boleh buat. Aku habisi saja mereka dengan katana. saat aku bersiap untuk menarik katanaku, tiba-tiba datang seorang (seekor mungkin juga boleh) Amanto.

"Penyu..." ujarnya terputus. Terang saja. Aku menghujamkan katanaku ke dadanya. Innalillahi (apa-apaan ini?!) Mungkin ini kejam. Tapi ini semua demi Hijikata-san dan Shinsengumi,.

"Kirisute gomen..." ujarku lirih. Kalaulah disini ada Hijikata-san, dia pasti menjitak kepalaku sambil berkata _'masa habis membunuh kau minta maaf? kau terlalu baik, tahu!'. _Kupakai seragam Amanto tersebut. kemudian, aku meyadari sesuatu. bagaimana cara untuk meniru kepala Amanto? apa aku harus menyelamatkan Hijikata-san dengan cara frontal? aku jadi ingat bagaimana Hijikata-san menghabisi Tenkaiya. Mungkin aku harus perrcaya diri seperti Hijikata-san. Kalau saja aku mati duluan bagaimana? Apa aku harus melapor? Hijikata-san bilang kan aku tidak boleh melaporkan hal ini kepada Kondou-san?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari menuju gerbang. Bazooka yang sedang kupanggul kutembakkan kepada mereka.

"Penyusuuup! Penyu..."

DUAAAR...!

Bazookaku menghabisi sekitar 10 oorang (baca : ekor) Amanto. Dewa ataupun Buddha pasti sedang melirikku. Keberuntunganku benar-benar besar, Mereka panik. Hijikata-san! Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku bisa menolongmu, Fukuchou!


End file.
